Love Me Harder
by stupidandgay
Summary: When the winds of fate decide to make Lucy see that there is alot more in life where does it take her? (The title of this story is based off of a song BTW) Trafalgar Law x Oc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR: Lucy And Cody. OTHERS BELONG TO THE ALL SENPAI ODA! THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE! =D**

* * *

Love me Harder. Prologue:

A Beautiful girl with soft golden curly hair, and nearly glowing blue eyes, stood on the deck of a yellow submarine. She looked out into the ocean with a hopeful and peaceful look in her soft eyes.

"Lucy...what do you plan on doing now?"

She looked behind her and saw her captain standing there, a soft , softer then usual, smile on his face, right above the black goatee he had unshaved from his clear tan skin. His raven black hair was uncovered from the usual hat he wore and his cool grey eyes were shinning in the sun beams. She gave him a gentle smile and shook her head.

"That is a secret, that I plan too tell only when the time is right." She spoke with a wisdom, wiser then anything he ever heard. He sighed in defeat knowing not to poke questions around the girl, she could be quite diffucult sometimes, and he did not want to ruin the relaxing mood.

"I have just one question for you." He said as he walked towards too where she was.

"Ask my Captain."

"You wont leave will you?" He almost didn't want to ask the question, since he really didn't want to know the answer, but it was just itching at him and he had too know. Lucy turned around and stared off into the dark blue pools of the ocean, leaning against the railing of the deck , her captain joined her and stared where she stared,

"Sometimes saying goodbye does'nt mean your weak..Sometimes, It just means you're strong enough to let go." She spoke in that wise voice again. Her captain gave her a side ways glance and sighed, why does she have too be so confusing in times like this? She always spoke in riddles, wise riddles. But when she finally looked at him, she had a brilliant smile on her face, a smile only an angel itself could pull off, this was the smile of true happiness.

"But until The winds of fate take me elsewhere, I will always be with you." She said gently. Her captains eyes widened at the statement, but he quickly regained himself and smiled at her, feeling her peaceful presence made him comfortable around her, it was always like this...since the day they met.

"Oy! Why are you two out here?! Aren't we supposed to be celebrating in here!" A voice sounded from the hallway. The two looked at the person, it was just Cody. The ships cook, he had tan hair and piercing blue eyes that could sweep any girl off of their feet in an instant glance of them.

"We're coming! We're coming!" The captain said, waving his hand as to dismiss the young man. He turned back to Lucy as Cody ran down the hallway.

"I think...I love you." He whispered. Lucy's smile only widened and right then and there she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss. When the kiss eventually ended, he took her hand in his. She stared up into his eyes.

"I love you too my Captain." She replied and the two walked to the kitchen of the celebration. Everyone was happy and cheery and the night ended more beautifully then anyone could have ever imagined.~

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed my first One Piece fanfic (well first published on here xD) Please feel free too review and stay fab! 3 **


	2. Chapter 1: Un-Healing and Healing

_**The bright moon shone exceptionally bright on this night. For this was the night of the great escape. The night that a certain young lady would sooner meet her destiny, and it was all decided on how she handled her night. This Night is hers.**_

* * *

A young woman ran through the forest, clutching a brown leather- old and worn- book in her hands. Her rather extremely long hair was tied into a pony tail, that even then it reached down to her thighs. Her skin was manged and dirty, she also had large bruises on her legs and arms, showing signs of abuse. She was bleeding from a massive gash on her right thigh and she was nearly in tears as she hurried to escape the place she once thought to be home. Her clothes looked old and dirty, having holes all torn up in her once white sundress-which was now tan due to dirt. She eventually escaped the screams of the man behind her, he was chasing after her. She didn't understand why, she didn't understand why he hated her. Tears began to fall as she glimpsed flashbacks of that night.

FLASHBACK:

"I'm Home Lucy!" A man with shaggy brown hair and a dirty face walked into the small cottage, he smelled of alchohol and not to Lucy's surprise he held a bottle of Alchohol in his hands. He walked up to her and kissed her roughly. "Hey baby." He murmered in a haughty voice. Lucy stepped away from him. "You're drunk." was all she said. The man let out a chuckle.

"Don't let that ruin anything Babe~" He smirked and walked closer too her, cornering her. He began to push himself into her. She pushed him away. "Stop it, I'm going to bed." She muttered, she couldn't understand why he had chosen tonight to drink, after all it was her birthday night, October 7th. (FUN FACT:That is my actual birth date! :D) Maybe he just thought it was his right to celebrate? The man grabbed her wrist and forced her back against the wall. "You know I hate it when you deny me." He hissed.

Lucy looked into his eyes and saw the real demon inside of him. The man smirked a very evil smirk and used his other hand to stroke her face. "Maybe I'll just have too teach you." with that he grabbed her hair, earning a yelp from Lucy. He then threw her onto the floor and began to kick her with all his might and pent up anger. "Stop! please stop!" She cried and pleaded. Then man stopped for only a second, but it was only to grab the empty beer bottle and break it against the wall. He noticed Lucy trying to crawl away, so he grabbed her by the ankle and dug the sharp and mangled beer bottle into her right thigh, then he pulled down "You'll Never escape me baby." Lucy screamed loudly and kicked the man in the head so hard he fell back, unconcious, but not for long would he be.

Lucy took this opportunity to get up, limping, grab her book off of the counter, and run for freedom.  
END OF FLASHBACK:

Lucy saw four people walking towards a massive building so she did what she could. It took all of her strength to run the last she could. She ran and nearly toppled over the people. She only saw a white polar bear with an orange jumpsuit on, looking down at her, then she passed out from blood loss, the book falling beside her.

* * *

"Who Is she?"  
"I dunno."  
"Should We wake her up?"

"Let her rest."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she heard voices around her. She looked up, blinking from the blinding light that was turned on. She saw two faces staring down at her, her eyes widdened a little bit. The man on her left side was an adorable looking man with brown hair and a black hat with a white rim that had the words 'Penguin' written on it. The man to her left was a bit more...pudgier? He had lighter brown hair and a blue hat with a red rim on it, nothing was written on his hat.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her voice cracking due to dryness. When she sat up she instantly took notice of her wrist being shackled-in sea stone cuffs- to the medical bed she was on. The two men gave each other a look and shook their heads at the same time. "We will have to let the Captain explain, but for now he wants you too rest as much as possible. You have a massive gash on your right thigh, and you could have died from blood loss if it wasn't for him. You're a very lucky woman you know?" The man with 'penguin' on his hat replied. _Aparantly so._ Lucy thought to herself. She looked around and realized that she was inside of a room that highly resembled a doctors office, only with more "Creepier" looking supplies around, she recognized this as surgery tools then it dawned on her.

"My book." she murmered. The two men looked at her.

"What was that, miss?" They said in unison.

"Where is my book at?" She asked, quite gently for someone they had shackled to a medical bed. They opened their mouthes to reply.

"You mean this book?" A voice from the doorway said. Lucy instantly looked over and there was a man standing there. He had black hair, that was covered by a "Muffin top" hat that had dots on the rim. His chin had an unshaved goatee on it, and his skin was tan. Lucy could'nt really see his eyes, since the hat did cover them. He was wearing a yellow and black hoodie with a weird 'Smiley' type of symbol on it. Then she realized that the two men also had the same symbol on their matching beige jumpers they wore. The man was indeed holding her old leather book and she smiled in relief.

"Yes that would be the one." She replied. The man that was standing in the doorway walked to where the three were and he sat down in a chair next to the bed. He sat the book on a small round table next to the chair and pulled himself closer to the bed. He waved his hand up and down at the two other men, and they instantly left, shutting the door behind them.

"I Am The Captain of this crew, and this is the Heart pirates Submarine, my name is Trafalgar Law, that is all you need to know,Now...If I may ask a few questions about you?" He looked at her, his eyes were cold and grey, and almost had an amused tint in them.

"Yes ask me anything you wish to know." She smiled at him gently. He was quite taken aback by this strange woman, how could she possibly be smiling in this type of situation? Or did she just not know who he was?

"What is your name? And how did you end up so injured?" He asked.

"Well, My name is Lucy, and my husband...Ex-husband abused me in a drunk state of mind...I don't hate him for what he did too me, since he wasn't thinking properly." She explained to Law, All the while glancing up at the ceiling in thought. Law stared at this strange woman, amused with her.

"Where do you come from,Lucy?" He asked.

"I come from a small island no where near here. Its called Darkky." She told him, looking back into his eyes, her crystal blue eyes where shinning as she explained to him.

"Why did you run too me and my crew? And how did you know we would help you?"

"Well...I didn't exaclty know you would help me. I just let fate do what it may and let myself go in the direction life leads me...And as for me running to you, as you can see for yourself I'm severly..." She explained while looking at her thigh, which was now bandaged up and healing now. "Did you do this?" She asked looking up into Laws eyes.

"Yes." He answered with a slight smirk. The girl grinned goofily. "Thank you so much! But you didn't have too!" She thanked him. Law gave her an awkward look. "Well don't mention it. Anyways, what is with this book? And what is so important about it?" Law asked. Lucy grinned even widder- If possible and held out her hand.

"Well I can show you." She said cheerily. Law gave her a suspicous look but by the gentleness and relaxed look in her eyes, he didn't think she would pull anything, besides she could'nt possibly be that stupid in the situation shes in. He handed her the book and she looked up at him, her eyes glowing brightly.

"You promise you're a doctor?" She whispered. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes...But what does that have to-" He started but as he spoke the girl opened the book and the room instantly began to glow gold, the gold evanescence coming from the book. She grinned even widder and pointed at Laws hand, one with a cut on it. "Hold out your hand, please." She asked gently, Law hesitantly held out his hand. Lucy whispered a chant of a few words and the glowing streams of gold enclosed on Laws cut and he watched, with great caution and amusement. Lucy shut the book and everything vaporized in a matter of a milla second. Laws cut was gone, and all he could do was stare in wonder at his hand.

"Its called a healing spell." She broke his thought and he looked up at her. She was hugging the book tight to her chest, staring at the wall. "I was taught healing at a very young age and my parents were very rich. Since healing was an expensive extra class they got me involved into it, and I instantly fell in love with the art of healing. So now here I am, I'm sure their proud of me up in heaven, but guess what?" She looked at him with an excited gleam in her eyes as she leaned towards him. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a look that told her too continue.

"I brought a cat back from the dead a day ago."


	3. Chapter 2: Questions answered

**well I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I'm going to try and keep it updated as much as possible. Cx Don't forget to review, I wanna know what you all think oh! And please favorite and follow thanks a lot. Well Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Love me Harder Chappie 2:

Law stared at the woman for quite some time before he cleared his throat."So you're telling me that you brought an animal back from death?" He asked in a clam tone, although on the inside his mind was rushing and aching with questions wanting answers on how and why.

"Well yes. He was my uncles Cat - my uncle took care of me after my parents died- and when my uncle died two years ago he gave me his cat - pheonix. The cat understood me but he was an old cat so he died. Of course I was terribly sad but just when I was about to bury him, Poof! he started glowing golden and he was purring in my arms. I don't even know how it happened actually." She explained to Law while tapping her chin. She puffed out her lips as if she were thinking and looked up.

"So you don't even know how you did such a thing?" Law pushed, this was very interesting to him. Perhaps it was fate that he found her, they could definantly use someone with her abilities on the crew.

"Nope! Being able to bring back living creatures from the dead is only something only advanced healers can do, and even then its still kind of rare to see or even do." she replied looking back at him. Law opened his mouth to reply but there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Law said. The door opened and there stood another one of his crew members. This time it was a tall young man, his hair was tan and his eyes were light blue, his eyes also had slitted pupils, making him look like a cat (well As much like a cat as a human could get.) He was holding a tray of food and had a warm inviting smile on his face.

"Sorry to interupt Captain, But Penguin told me that the girl was awake so I decided to get her some food, I hope you don't mind." The man said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Its perfectly fine, Cody." Law told him, calmly. Lucy smiled at Cody as he sat the tray of food on her lap. It wasn't a feast but it looked way better than what she usually ate. On the tray was a bowl of rice with some meat and vegetables mixed in it, he handed her a bottle of water and she smiled widder at him.  
"Thank you...Er, Mister Cody." She thanked him as she looked into his eyes. Cody blushed a little at her and returned the smile.

"It was no problem my lady." He told her. They both looked at each other then she broke the stare and ate. "This is really good." She said with a mouth full of rice. Cody's smile only widdened.

"Well, I mean thanks." He rubbed his neck shyly again. Law cleared his throat and the two looked at him. "Cody if you would please let us get back to the important conversation we were having." Law said while motioning towards the door. Cody sighed.

"Well I hope you get well soon Lucy," He said as he left, shutting the door once again.

When he was gone Law turned to back too Lucy to see she was already done eating.

"Now then, where were we?" he asked with a sigh. Lucy smiled gently at him." I just told you how rare it was for healers to bring living things back from death." She told him. He nodded. "Well, that is quite the story you've got there. I have a question for you?"

"Ask away, Mister Law." She spoke softly.

"How does it sound to you if I asked you to join my crew?" He asked, he hoped she would just agree, or he would have too use force and noone wanted that.

"Well, I might just have too take you up on that offer." She smiled brightly at him. "It sounds very exciting too me, but I just have a small problem." she said more quietly, almost shy- like. Law gave her a look that told her too keep talking. "I need my clothes, I'm pretty dirty and I don't have any others...and I also need to make sure Pheonix will be okay without me." She whisperes with worry coating over crystal eyes. "I just don't want to go back too that house...My ex-husband is there and he will surely be angry, and I'm...afraid," She got quieter with everything she said.

"Well, since you are a part of my crew now, it would only be appropriate to send someone too make sure you don't get hurt." He told her, surprising himself with how gentle he sounded. The girl looked at him surprised as well, but her shocked expression turned into a sad smile. "Just make sure noone hurts him please." She whispered. Now it was Laws turn too give her a shocked look.  
"Why ever would'nt you want him to be hurt?" He said almost sounding disgusted with this subject. "Because I love him...and I know he didn't mean it." she said almost too simply. Law narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. "So are you telling me that you could defend yourself? You just don't want to hurt this..."Man"." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Lucy nodded shyly and looked down at her wrist that was still shackled.

"Alright, Fine. I will go with you then." He decided. She instantly looked at him, not expecting him, himself to go. She smiled brightly at him. "Okay Mister Law!" She said cheerily.

"Please call me Captain."

"Okay...Mister Captain!" She giggled. Law stood up and took a key out of his pocket, he unlocked the shackle around her wrist and she smiled even widder- if possible. She stood up with shaky legs and headed towards the door. Law followed her but before they left he told the crew where he was going, leaving her on the deck of the submarine. He came back to see her staring out at the ocean, clutching the book to her chest, _she takes that book everywhere with her!_ Law thought with a sigh.

"Alright lets go." And with that they went too go back to the horrible home she used too love, but now she was a part of a pirate crew she knew nothing about, she smiled widely. Where would the winds of fate take her next?


	4. Chapter 3: Going back only to leave

**WARNING: This chapter contains someone shooting themselves, If this freaks you out then please don't read it. That is all.**

**Is everyone okay with this story ? =D I'm kinda proud of it, But if you don't like it i understand ;A; **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chappie 3:

Law and Lucy walked through the forest, Lucy took the lead since Law obviously didn't know where her old home was. The journey there was pretty silent, it was when they actually got there that Law told her to stay behind.

"Alright, I'm gonna go knock and see if anyone is home." Law told her. Lucy's expression turned to worry. "No, I will. Just...stay here, if I need you I will call you." She replied. Law narrowed his eyes at her, and his eyes turned colder.

"I think you should know that I absolutely despise when people try and give me orders." He growled, Lucy just looked up at him with pleading eyes and he sighed. "Alright, but just this once will I accept it." When Law said that Lucy started walking towards the front of the house, since the tree Law was hidden in- he had climbed to a high branch- He could see what was going on perfectly.

Lucy knocked on the door softly, but there was no answer, she knocked one more time. Still no answer. She jiggled the handle of the door and it was opened, she looked to where Law was hiding and motioned for him too follow her. Law jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground below with a soft 'thud'. Lucy walked into the house and Law quickly followed. They were greeted with a very messy scene. There were at least five dead bodies on the floor. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a figure looming on the chair that was in the middle of the messy and bloody living room.

"S-Scott?...W-what happened here?" Lucy whispered. The only answer was the sound of maniacal laughter. "Does it even matter? Their probably better off dead anyways..." He mumbled. Law and Lucy looked at each other, Law expression looked rather bored but Lucy looked worried for this deranged man. The man turned around, and his eyes instantly darkened when they saw Law.

"Is this why you didn't want me?! There was a another man?!" He yelled while standing up, there was a gun in his hand and he pointed it directly at Law-probably not a good Idea. Law narrowed his eyes at the man, and gave him a slight smirk, patience would be his best friend right now, and he was just hoping, and praying that the man even dared too shoot at him. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No...Scott. Please...put the gun down." She told him. Scotts expression changed to one of a maniac, he started laughing like a crazy man. "Oh Lucy, why don't you just come back too me...I can teach you too love me, I can Force you to love me." He spoke with dark words. Lucy's eyes darkened. Something Law took interest in. He watched the scene play out with great interest, thankful he had come now.

"No. I already joined someone else." Lucy said, her voice not the usual honey tone she spoke with it, her mouth was turned down in a frown. The man instantly frowned, his demonic smile **dissipating**. "No? Okay...well maybe I could force you..." he hissed. He pointed the gun at his own head and Lucy took a small step forward her eyes wide.  
"Scott, Put the gun down!" She screeched as he cocked the gun. "Maybe I would be better off dead.." He mumbled, giving Lucy a small smile before pulling the trigger and killing himself. Lucy's eyes welled up with tears. Law wasn't particularly affected or surprised by this man, in fact, he was bored with the whole situation.

She shook her head and sighed in a sad manner then turned to Law with a depressed look in her eyes. "Alright, Lets finish this." She muttered and walked to the back of the house. Law followed her to what looked like her bedroom. It wasn't decorated as fancy or girly he thought it would be. In fact it looked like most of the rooms on his submarine, plain and boring. She went to the top drawer of the dresser that was next too the bed in the corner of the room. She grabbed a white backpack from the bed and stuffed it with everything that was in the top drawer. She went to the small. very small, closet and pulled out a picture, a small sack of beri and some cat food. She put all of it into her bag then turned to Law with the sack of Beri.  
"I-I have a small request.." She mumbled. Law raised an eyebrow at her. "And that would be?" He said.

"M-May I take Pheonix with me?..." She said quickly. "He won't be any trouble, and I'll make sure he stays in my room at all times, I-I'll even pay you too let me take him, its not much..but it is enough to buy some medicine with,"

Law stared at her for a moment with a small amused smirk on his face. He particularly did not care whether the cat was there or not as long as it didn't get in his way, but he found this amusing. He found something about the way she was so shy too be rather amusing. She looked up at him with a pleading look and thats when he realized she was much shorter than him. He took the beri from her hands and sighed.

"Okay, whatever just don't let it get in my way." He agreed. Lucy smiled widely and suddenly hugged him tightly. He frowned instantly and nearly growled.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." He hissed at her. She looked up at him innocently and a dark blush spread across her cheeks. She released him and avoided eye contact.

"S-sorry...I'm sorry." She whispered. He just sighed and told her to get her things while walking out of the house. He stuffed the beri into his pocket and looked out at the forest. They were'nt too deep in the forest since he could see his submarine from where he was standing, even though he could barely see it. But they were far from the auction house that the girl had found him at in the first place. He sighed and waited for Lucy. _Whats taking her so damn long?!_

Lucy quickly got all her stuff and walked to the back door. She looked down the side of the house and saw Pheonix sitting there licking himself. He wasn't a very big cat for his breed. His fur was a bright orange flame color- thats where his name came from- and his eyes were a bright green, with specks of brown in them. Lucy smiled and called him over too her, which he instantly came. She picked him up and placed him into the small cage she had also taken with her form her room. She put the backpack onto her back and picked up the cage Pheonix was in. She sighed sadly and looked up at the small cottage, she was in deep thought. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at the cottage. this was her home after all, and now she was leaving to go with some pirate crew she didn't know anything about. She had spent almost her entire life here, heck, her parents and sister were buried in the graves that lay at the back of the house.

And now she was just saying a simple goodbye. She smiled softly.

"Oy! Lucy! Are you done yet?" She heard Law yell from where he was at the front of the house. Her smile widened and she let just a single tear fall. "No more tears now," She whispered as she walked to the front of the house.

When Law saw her she almost had a relieved look in her eyes as she turned around the corner, a wide grin across her face as she carried her backpack and the small cat,

"I'm ready, Mister Captain." She said, her cheery voice back now. Law smirked and lead the way back too the submarine. All the while, Lucy thought of the happy and sad memories of everything in her life. She sighed happily, maybe this was the chapter to her old life ending and now this was the beginning of a new book. Maybe an even greater book than before.


	5. Chapter 4: Filler (ish) Truth or Dare

**Hello, Sorry I took a couple day break ^^' But now I'm back again, this one is kind of a filler, but read it because there is some important stuff at the end 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chappie 4: (This is kind of a filler xD Sorry. Nothing in this really has too do with story plot, just a little bit of fun is all.)

It had been five days now since Lucy joined the Heart pirates and she was already getting extremely bored, she learned almost after a day that there was nothing really to do on this submarine. They had submerged under water the day she joined and left Saboady archipelago, and now they were heading to a new Island already. She had met pretty much the entire crew, save a few that were on the lower level constantly working on maintenance. She seemed to cling most to Cody though, probably since she knew him only a little bit more then everyone. She met Cody's assistant in cooking, Harley. Harley was a short stubby woman who always wore sunglasses atop of her head. She-well it seemed- had a fetish for fast food products. Cheeseburgers, fries, etc. Lucy learned very quickly not to get in between Harley and her burgers.

The next person she clinged to was Law's assistant, Felix. Felix was a shorter man, for his age. He seemed to really enjoy the company of Pheonix, when he would stop by Lucy's room often. Well, him and Pheonix had the same hair color, bright firey orange. The only difference was the eye color. Felix's eyes were a honey golden color. There was only one other girl on the crew, and she worked mainly on laundry. Her name was Valkyre ( Val-Ker-ie.) Her hair was black with white tips on her bangs, and her eyes were bright green, she seemed almost conflicted all the time. Lucy was passing the laundry room, on her way to ask Law something, when she saw Valkyre sitting there.

Lucy peeked her head in the room and found Valkyre and Bepo- a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit- asleep. Valkyre was sleeping on his stomach, both in a sitting position, Lucy giggled to herself and decided not to let them get in trouble, she sat down on a stool and finished the laundry they had left. Everything was fine and dandy and she was almost done, until she heard whistleing outside the door. She quickly stopped and prodded Valkyre in the side. Valkyre looked up at her and her eyes darkened.

"Why did-"

"Shhh, The captains coming. Hurry and pretend." Lucy said and as soon as the door opened, Law standing there with his arms crossed. Valkyre was sitting on the stool folding clothes and Lucy stood there, looking as if she had also just entered. "Hello Captain." Valkyre greeted him. Law just smirked and turned too leave. "Good job Valkyre, Just one thing. I know how you fold clothes, and that looks nothing like it." He commented on the un-neatly folded clothes pile that Lucy had done. Lucy smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her head. Valkyre glared at her. Law walked out of the room, followed by Lucy.

"Mister La- I mean Captain! I needed to ask you something!" Lucy quickly said while chasing him down the hall. He was heading to the kitchen. Law turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Ask away." He told her.

"I Just wanted to know when we would be emerging?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. Law sighed, if there was one thing he hated, it was the simple question of 'are we there yet?' and basically everyone always asked the same thing, just worded differently. "Well, since we only submerged five days ago, we should be getting to the next Island in about three days." He told her, then walked into the kitchen. Cody immidiatly had a cup of coffee ready for him. Law thanked him and sat down in a chair next to the table in the corner. Lucy walked into the kitchen and Cody smiled at her. "Hello miss Lucy, I take it your having a good ol' time, am I right?" He joked. Lucy giggled at him and Law watched the two while sipping his coffee. It was only the three of them in the kitchen at the moment, since it was a tad bit late in the day and everyone was doing chores or working maintenance. "Well, It does get quite boring, all day on a submarine." She admitted, but her smile never faded. Cody's eyes lightened with amusement suddenly. "I have an idea." He whispered, purposefully so Law wouldn't hear.

Law narrowed his eyes at the two and gave them a silenced death glare. Cody went closer too Lucy and whispered something else, and the girl nodded frantically, excitement gleaming in her eyes. Law raised a brow at the two as they looked back at him. The two walked over to him with puppy-eyes and he only gave them a 'don't bother me look'.

"Captain, we have a request." Cody spoke. Lucy nodded as Law looked at the two and raised his eye brow even further. "Yes?"

"We would like to play a game, but we want you too play with us."

"What would this...game be?" Law quiered. Cody and Lucy looked at each other and grinned at him. "Truth or dare!" they said in unison. Law shook his head and sighed deeply. "Absolutely not." He said harshly, the two instantly had a downcast look in their eyes as they pouted. "Please Captain..." Lucy begged, Law shook his head again. "I'll give you something in return." She bargained. Laws interest was grabbed and he looked into her crystal blue eyes. "And that would be?" He asked, smirking slightly. Lucy smiled at him. "I'll let you read my book." She promised. Law pondered on the deal then finally decided. Cody looked at them with knitted eye brows, clearly wanting too know what this 'book' was.  
"Deal." Law agreed. Lucy and Cody beamed and took a seat at the table, ready to play their game of truth or dare.

"So who is going to go first?" Cody said. Lucy smiled at the two, sitting in the middle chair. "I guess I will, since it was my idea and all." She said. "Hmm...Cody, truth or dare?" She asked, ignoring Law purposefully, although he obviously didn't care since he just sat there with his legs crossed, watching them with dark grey eyes.

"Dare." He said after a minute pause. Lucy looked down in thought then an idea came to her. She went to his ear and whispered something, Law narrowed his eyes. Another thing he hated was secrets, especially ones about him, and he knew it. Cody looked horrified but nodded his head. He got up and went out of the room. Law looked at Lucy and she looked at him with a devilish grin. Cody had come back now carrying something under his arm.

He stopped in front of Law and revealed what this item was, it was a loaf of bread. Law glared daggers into the bread and looked between Lucy and Cody, _How does she know I don't like bread?_

"W-would you like a slice Captain?" Cody asked, hesitatingly. Law gave him a death stare and Cody threw the loaf off to the side, and sat down all in a fast motion. "Okay I did mine." He said quickly. Law relaxed back into his chair. And Lucy had a smile of victory. "Alright, Lucy...Truth or dare?" he said, only avoiding Law because he was still a bit scared to be honest. "Truth." she replied, her smile never fading. Law took another sip from his coffee. Cody thought long and hard about his question then he finally thought of one. "Have you ever loved anyone?" He asked. All eyes were on Lucy now, and her smile vanished instantly as soon as the words 'Love' left his mouth.

"Yes." She replied quickly. Law assumed she was talking about the man that the two had witness commit suicide back on Sabaody, but he felt something more coming from her. Cody gave her an interested look. "Who?" He asked again. Lucy stood up and held her head down, clenching her fists. "I'm done playing, I'm going to my room." She said and left. Law and Cody looked at each other, with interest. Cody had a bit of a worried look in his eyes though. "What did I say that was wrong?" He asked and looked down, downcast. "I don't think it was you." Law told him. "I'll be in my quarters," He said as he left, leaving Cody to ponder.

Lucy sighed as she laid on her bed, thinking about everything once again, Pheonix jumped up into her lap and purred rubbing his head on her leg. She sat up and petted him gently. "Well, at least I still have you Pheonix," she smiled sadly and tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head and wiped away the wetness. "No, I promised myself no more tears," She told herself. She got up and grabbed her backpack. She took out the picture she had taken from her cottage in Sabaody. It was a picture of her and her parents, but when she looked at it closely, she noticed something in the background, standing next to her mother, she hadn't noticed before. It was a cloaked person, all in black, but all you could see of their expression was a sad smile, the person was clearly trying to hide in the bushes. Lucy's eyes widened. _Who in the world is that? And why have I never noticed them?_

* * *

**Well this is the fourth chappie, Hope your enjoying this so far. ^_^ Remember to leave a review. Favorite and watch also! 3 Love you all ~Misa~**


	6. Chapter 5: Healing and Notes

**Sorry about the wait ^^ This took me like two days too write. I can be Lazy sometimes anyways Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ITS CHARACTERS 3 **

* * *

Love me harder Chappie 5 :

Lucy sighed as she walked towards the kitchen, it had been a whole day now, and the picture was still itching at her. She just eventually gave up trying to figure out possibly who it could be. Since she was feeling hungry and frustrated she decided to get some lunch. Cody was in the kitchen, making some kind of chocolate thing. He smiled at her. She knew he still had to be itching for answers about the other night.

"Hey Lucy, what can I do for you?" He asked politely. Lucy took a seat at the table, which was surprisingly empty, now that she noticed the whole kitchen was empty, besides Cody. "Well, I came for lunch, where is everyone at?" She asked as he started getting ready to make her some lunch.

"The Captain called for a meeting, but he told me not to go, it apparently isn't extremely important." Cody grumbled as he made her a salad. Lucy sat back in her seat and relaxed. "Oh, should I go then?" She smiled at him when he placed a bowl of salad in front of her. Cody shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it makes a difference if you're there or not." He told her and sat across from her. She began eating, and it was silent the entire time. She looked up to see Cody staring at her. _Does'nt he have work to do?_ She raised an eyebrow at him. A blush formed on Cody's cheeks and he averted eye contact. "S-Sorry Lucy...I wanted to apologize for yesterday." He apologized quietly. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but Law and Penguin walked into the kitchen. Lucy looked at her bowl of salad and realized she was finished so she stood up and put the empty bowl into the sink. She didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment.

She was about to leave but she heard someone call her.

"Oy Lucy!" It was Law. She turned around and looked at him, he was now sitting at the table. Cody had already gotten back to his cooking and Penguin requested a sandwich. "Yes Captain?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. Law had that smirk on his face again, as he stared at Lucy. "What happened the other night?" He asked bluntly. Any little bit of happiness in Lucy vaporized within a matter of a second. She shook her head.

"Nothing..." she whispered. Laws smirk widdened. "Then why didn't you finish answering Cody's question."

"It was just a stupid game...Nobody really HAS too do anything." She explained as she stared down at the floor. This was exaclty what she was trying to avoid, Cody or Law asking her why she didn't answer that one Horrid question- in her opinion. Cody was watching the scene intently and Penguin looked extremely confused. "Well I'm your captain, so technically you HAVE too answer the question if I say so." Law told her, he grinned devilishly at her as she sighed. "Please don't make me...I don't want to talk about or even mention..._His_ name." She put emphasis on 'his' as she spoke with disgust in her voice. Law opened his mouth to speak but Cody suddenly stood in front of Lucy, narrowing his eyes at Law.

"Captain, why don't you just let her leave now? I don't even want to know anymore." He told Law, choosing his words carefully. Law glared at Cody for a moment but then sighed. "Alright, Whatever." He said and turned to read the book that he had brought with him, his fun obviously ruined.

"Thanks Cody." Lucy whispered as she left the kitchen and headed to her room.

Lucy layed stomach down on her bed, propped up on her elbows. She was staring at the picture once again, still trying to figure out who the figure was. She sighed in frustration and sat up, she held the picture out at arms length and narrowed her eyes. She just stopped and sat the picture down on her nightstand. She picked up her healing book and decided to practice her healing technique. She looked at Pheonix who was sleeping in the corner by the door. She held the book under her arm as she walked out the door, she was looking for Cody. She went to the kitchen, Penguin and Shachi were playing cards and Bepo was asleep on the table.

"Wheres Cody at?" She asked as the two looked at her. Bepo was drooling all over the table and snoring loudly. "He was on the deck, last I saw." Penguin replied first. "Go fish," Shachi told him. Penguin sighed and Lucy left the kitchen, and headed towards the small stair case that led to the deck. Cody was indeed there. He was standing next to the railing and looking out into the calm ocean. The sun was setting and the sky looked marvelous. She walked next to him and looked over at his face. He looked like he was in deep thought. The submarine actually had a rare peaceful feeling to it at the moment. Cody looked at her and smiled. She returned the smile and they both stood looking at the ocean together for a few minutes before Lucy broke the silence.

"So...I was wondering..." She started. Cody looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wondering?" He pushed. Lucy looked down at her book. "Well...Do you have any injuries?" She asked him. He smiled at her and looked at his hand, which had a bandage on it. "Actually...yes. I accidently cut myself earlier while making that cake." He told her, smiling. She looked excited as she grabbed his hand and pulled it closer, discarding the bandage. She examined his injury closely. "Well...its quite deep. But it'll probably be easy to heal. Okay Cody. Hold out your hand and keep it still." She told him.

She opened her book and Cody furrowed his eyebrows at her, confused as to what she was doing. She chanted a couple of words under her breath and the golden glow came surrounding his hand. He looked a little bit nervous but Lucy smiled reassuringly at him. "Its okay Cody. It won't hurt you." She told him and put her hand atop of his and looked up into his eyes. "See?" She told him. A blush formed onto his cheeks and they stayed staring at each other until a voice interrupted them.  
"Hey, Whats going on out here?"

The voice belonged to Law. Lucy slowly pulled away her hand, and nothing was left on Cody's hand. it was clear once again. As if he had never been cut in the first place. The glowing dissapeared and went back into the book. A gust of wind hit them all as the book closed itself. Law was standing in the doorway to the deck, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed his smirk surprisingly not there.

"She healed me." Cody explained, almost surprised. He was looking at his hand with wide eyes, looking at it in every angle. Lucy blushed a little bit as Cody grabbed her by the shoulders suddenly and had an excited look in his eyes as he said "You've gotta teach me how to do that!"

Law shook his head and walked over to where the two were, taller then both of them. He had a raised eyebrow. "Miss Lucy...I wanted to speak with you," He told her. Lucy nodded and looked at Cody. Cody still looked surprised, his eyes wide and excited. Law walked away, heading to the doors. Lucy turned to Cody, and Cody hugged her tightly. "Thanks Lucy!" He told her, she blushed slightly and grabbed her book. She followed Law to his room. When they got there, he let her in first and shut the door behind them. He told her to sit in front of the desk in the middle of his room, which she did. He sat behind the desk and watched her as she looked around the room. It wasn't very big, it was probably the same size as the others. The only difference Lucy noticed was the bookshelf, that held many different books. Lucy clutched tightly to her healing book, which was on her lap now, as she turned back to finally look at Law. Law had a smirk ever so present on his face. "Well, You've been on this submarine for almost a week now,its time that you do some work around here." He told her bluntly. She nodded her head and looked into his dark and cold eyes, showing she was listening. "I want you to help me, as sort of an assistant." He told her, staring back into her crystal like eyes. He found himself going to a place of his mind he had never been before. _Her eyes are really beautiful,_ He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Lucy tilted her head to the side as she saw this.

Law cleared his throat and kept explaining what she was too do._ Abd her skin is very clear and pale,_ He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stood up suddenly. "Captain?..Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked, a little bit of worry on her face as she watched him grip his head in his hands. "Just, go do something, I don't care, help Cody why don't you. Just get out," he told her. Lucy nodded and stood up, and as she stood up a piece of paper fell out of her book she didn't notice. She left the room and headed to the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

Laws heart was racing. And he couldn't understand this, this feeling. He could'nt understand it and he despised of it and wanted it gone. He turned around to see Lucy was already gone, he sighed and looked at the ground. He saw a piece of folded up paper in front of the chair Lucy had been sitting at. He walked over to it and picked it up. On the front there was writing in some other language he didn't understand and couldn't read. He opened the paper and there was a picture of some black cat, a black cat wearing an eye patch. _How peculiar..._ Law smirked as he saw hearts all around the cats head, probably drawn by Lucy. Then he saw a small note.

'For the pirate Captain of the Potato pirates.' Law raised an eyebrow and decided he would ask Lucy about this later. _Who the hell would name their crew after a potato?..._ Law thought as he stuffed the paper into his pocket.


End file.
